The Rainy Day at Mario's Pad: A Lemmy's Land Scribble
by PurpleRose15
Summary: When the rain comes to play, so will the Marios. And Peach. Originally made to be a Lemmy's Land fanfic which means you have fair warning that silliness lies ahead.


**Hey everybody! This is an old Scribble I wrote for Lemmy's Land that never got published because Lemmy stopped updating the website. If you are familiar with Lemmy's Land, you'll get the gist of a Scribble: basically a silly and random Mario fanfic based on character stereotypes. If you've never visited this might not make a whole lot of sense to you. Let logic go and enjoy.**

One day at Mario's Pad…

Mario: One day at Mario's Pad…

That's what I just said!

Mario: That's what you just said!

Quit copying me, or I'm going to replace you with Morton.

Mario: Waaaaahhhhh! Okay, Mario no copy.

Good. So one day at Mario's Pad, Mario and Luigi were preparing for a picnic at Peach's castle. Luigi had packed a picnic basket filled with sandwiches and milk, and they were almost ready to go, until Luigi checked the day's weather report.

Luigi: Bad news-a, Mario. It will storm all day, and we'll never get to picnic outside today. We'll have to have our picnic another day.

Mario looked outside to find the sun shining, and everything nice and dry. A second later, the sky turned completely dark, and thunder and lightning filled the sky.

Luigi: See?

Mario: It's-a raining!

Luigi: Yes, Mario. How about we play-a game until the storm passes?

Mario: I like-a the one where we go outside and splishy splash in puddles and pretend to be rubber duckies!

Luigi: o.o I was thinking more in terms of a board game.

Mario: Okay!

Mario sits down on a chair and slouches over.

Mario: I'm so bored! Everything is so boring today.

Luigi: Not a "bored game!" I mean a game like Scrabble or Monopoly.

Mario: I wanna play Mono-Poly!

Luigi: Not Mono-Poly. Monopoly. Do you even know what Monopoly is?

Mario: Mono-Poly! The game where you steal money and build Peach's castles!

Luigi: Forget it!

At that moment, the doorbell rings.

Luigi: Saved by the bell! I'll-a get it.

At the door is Princess Peach.

Peach: Hello, Luigi! I'm sorry about our picnic. My power is out, so I thought I'd come here.

Behind Peach's castle, Bowser is seen holding a large pair of pliers.

Bowser: Bwahaha! When Peach sees her power out, she'll have no choice but to come to my castle if she wants more!

Ludwig: But King Dad, she'll probably go to Mario's or Toad's or one of her friend's houses, won't she?

Bowser: D'oh!

Back at Mario's Pad….

Luigi: Come-a on in!

Mario: Peachy! We're gonna play Mono-Poly! Wanna play?

Peach: What's Mono-Poly?

Luigi: *sigh…* He means Monopoly.

Peach: I have an idea. Why don't we bake a cake for our picnic tomorrow?

Luigi: Great idea! Come on, Mario, let's bake a cake!

Mario (disappointed): Mono-Poly….

They all go into the kitchen and Peach begins to search the cupboard for ingredients.

Peach: Luigi, you do have other things besides spaghetti and tomato sauce, right?

Luigi: Let's-a see…

He moves several cans of sauce out of the way to reveal all the ingredients they need for cake in one place.

Luigi: I was saving these for Daisy's birthday, but as long as we don't have to play Mono-Poly with Mario, this is more important.

Peach: You mean Monopoly?

Luigi: *facepalm*

Peach begins to bake the cake, but Mario has other ideas.

Mario: Let's add some of Mario's special secret ingredients! Cheese, Mono-Poly money, more cheese, pasta sauce, and an extra spoonful of maple syrup!

Peach: o.o Mario, what do you say about a chocolate cake? Unfortunately, we don't have any cheese or maple syrup. And Monopoly money isn't edible.

Mario: But it would make the flavor extra-rich!

Peach mixes all the ingredients together and puts them into a mixer. Mario decides to have some fun and set the mixer from the "Medium" setting to the "Faster than Lightning" setting.

Luigi: ARRRRGGGGHHHH!

Everybody except Mario, who is dancing around with his arms in the air, runs out of the kitchen. Eggs, flour, and butter are everywhere. When Mario turns off the mixer, Peach and Luigi find their way back to the kitchen, everyone covered from head to toe in flour.

Luigi: MARIO, YOU IDIOT!

To speed this story up, everyone cleans the kitchen, the cake goes in the oven, and now all three of them are sitting around looking for something to do.

Luigi: What now?

Mario: I say we play Mono-

Luigi: How about a game of hide and seek?

Mario: -poly.

Peach: Sounds good! I'll count to 20, and you two can hide.

She begins to count, and Mario and Luigi hide.

Peach: Ready or not, here I come!

She begins to search for them.

Peach: Mario, where are- WHAT IS THAT SMELL?

As Peach moves toward the kitchen, a burning smell gets stronger.

Mario (waving his hands and being very noticeable from under the kitchen table): I'm over here!

Peach: I just put it in the oven; it can't be burning yet!

Mario: Well, I-a wanted it to be done faster, so I-a made the temperature hotter!

Peach looks at the oven in horror to find the cake inflating and filling the whole oven, and that there's thick black smoke coming out.

Peach: Oh my goodness! Luigi, game's over, get down here!

Luigi comes running from the game room.

Luigi: What's-a burning—what happened to the cake?

Peach: Ask your brother!

Mario: I'm-a Mario!

Luigi: WHAT DID YOU-A DO THIS TIME?

Mario: Sorry…

Luigi: Did you make the temperature hotter so the cake could be done faster? That doesn't work, Mario!

Mario: You-a must be psychic!

Peach turns off the oven and rapidly tries to wave the smoke away. She opens the oven, and the cake explodes.

Peach: Mario…look at what you did!

Mario: I already said sorry!

To speed the story along, everyone cleans the kitchen again.

Peach: Now what?

Mario: Mono-Poly?

At that moment, Toad happens to be walking by the house. He sees the rest of the smoke escaping the house, and decides to see what's going on.

Luigi: Doorbell! I'll-a get it. Oh, hi, Toad!

Toad: Luigi! What's going on? There's a huge cloud of smoke coming from your house!

Luigi:….It's a long story.

Toad: Has Mario been baking again?

Luigi: Precisely.

Mario: Toad, come play Mono-Poly with us!

Luigi: FOR THE LAST TIME, WE'RE NOT PLAYING MONOPOLY!

Toad: Well, you should be outside on such a nice day anyway!

Peach: Toad, if you haven't noticed, it's pouring rain. We were going to have a picnic but it got rained out, and then we had this whole baking disaster.

Toad: The rain cloud is only over your house!

Everyone looks outside to see that, in fact, the rain cloud is only over Mario's Pad. Everywhere else, it is bright and sunny.

Luigi: What the…?

Peach: How did that happen?

Mario: Yippee!

Toad: Blame the narrator! The title is "A Rainy Day at Mario's Pad," not "A Rainy Day in the Mushroom Kingdom!"

Luigi: You mean this whole day could have been spent at the picnic, and not spent with Mario in a kitchen and arguing over Monopoly?

Toad: I guess so.

Luigi and Peach glare at the narrator.

Narrator: Hey, at least it was a good Scribble opportunity!

Luigi and Peach: GET THE NARRATOR!

They take out their torches and pitchforks and run after the narrator, leaving Toad and Mario behind.

Narrator: Aaaaaaaarrrrrgggghhhh!

Mario: Toad, wanna play Mono-Poly?


End file.
